Miaya Gekkogahara/Image Gallery
Character Designs= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' Art Book Scan Danganronpa 3 Character Designs Beta Miaya Gekkogahara.png|Early Design Art Book Scan Danganronpa 3 Character Designs Profile Miaya Gekkogahara.png|Design Profile miaya transparent.png|Miaya's design. Robo-Gekkougahara Design.png|Robo-Miaya's design. Profile Gekkougahara.png|Miaya's profile on the Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc. Mirai-hen Height Chart.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Future Arc casts height chart. |-| Anime= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc Trailer Miaya's introduction.jpg|Miaya's introduction. Opening Miaya with a Monokuma bracelet.jpg|Miaya in the opening. opening_Gekkougahara.jpg|Miaya in the opening. (2) Miaya Gekkogahara Future Arc Opening DEAD OR LIE Episode 2 Onwards.png|Miaya in the opening (Episode 2 onwards). Episode 02 Monokuma Hunter explanation .png|The Final Killing Game's participants. Koichi accuses Miaya to be the traitor.png|Miaya is accused being the traitor by Koichi Kizakura. Miaya refusing to be patted by Hina.png|Miaya refusing to be patted by Aoi Asahina. Episode 03 Hiding_from_kimura.jpg|Miaya Gekkogahara and Hina hiding from Seiko Kimura. Episode 04 Running_in_the_hall_way.jpg|Miaya and Hina found Kyoko Kirigiri, Ryota Mitarai, and Kazuo Tengan. Episode 06 Gekkougahara's Death.png|The real Miaya's corpse. Episode 07 Playing with ketchup.png|Monaca Towa admits to pulling the ketchup prank on Hina through Miaya. Episode 08 Gekkougahara berserk mode.jpg|Miaya turned on her berserk mode. Gekkougahara vs Munakata.jpg|Miaya fighting Kyosuke Munakata. Episode 09 Robo-Miaya fights Kyosuke one last time.png|Miaya fighting Kyosuke one last time. Miaya destroyed.png|Miaya is destroyed by Kyosuke. ''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World Buuko and Miaya DR 2.5.png|Miaya greeting a family alongside a Princess Piggles mascot. |-| Official Art= DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official Art. DR3 with Miaya's new updated appearance.png|Official Art showing Miaya's new appearance. Future Volume 3.jpg|Miaya, Monomi, Hina, Ryota Mitarai, and Koichi on Future Arc's volume three cover. Future Volume 6.jpg|Miaya and the Future Foundation Division heads on Future Arc's volume 6 cover. Mirai Hen lerche.jpg|Official art of ''Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc's casts from Lerche's twitter page.Future Arc's casts drawing Girls Gun 2 x Danganronpa Game Miaya Gekkogahara.png|Miaya's in the collaboration of Danganronpa 3 x Hōkai Gakuen Girls Gun 2 x Danganronpa Promo.png|Official art featuring the cast of Danganronpa 3 x Hōkai Gakuen |-| Official Site= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Miaya's profile.png|Miaya's profile on the ''Danganronpa 3 site. Miaya_updated.png|Miaya's profile on the Danganronpa 3 site, including Usami. Web MonoMono Machine Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Future Cast PC wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Future Arc casts wallpaper for PC. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Future Cast iPhone wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Future Arc casts wallpaper for iPhone. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Future Cast Android wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Future Arc casts wallpaper for Android.MonoMono Machine Site. |-| Pixel Sprites= ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony These pixels appear when playing the ''Future Arc mode of the Bonus Mode board game. Miaya Gekkogahara Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (1).png Miaya Gekkogahara Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (2).gif Miaya Gekkogahara Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (3).gif Miaya Gekkogahara Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (4).gif Miaya Gekkogahara Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (5).gif Miaya Gekkogahara Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (6).gif Miaya Gekkogahara Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (7).gif Miaya Gekkogahara Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (8).gif References ru: Галерея:Миайя Геккогахара es:Galería:Miaya Gekkogahara pl:Galeria:Miaya Gekkogahara